Conquerors of Time
by Angel-with-Wings12
Summary: Strange aliens kidnap Rose from the parallel universe as a trap for the doctor. What will happen to Rose? Will the Doctor and Rose finally be together? Who are the strange aliens with the power of time? Sorry I am really bad with summaries. Hope you like it :)Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1: The Pain

Chapter 1:

Doctor's pov

The ancient man stood in his box feeling the emptiness and sorrow of his lonely life. Everyone was gone. Martha was right I was so busy and caught up in my own loss I was blind to what was going on around me. Had I been more observant….. Ughhhh! I can't stand it anymore. The loneliness and sorrow consumes me day in and day out. Only the piercing pain throughout my body assures me that I am not dead. My life is an endless road and around every corner there is death, and the worst part is that it is never me. I forever walk this path of darkness and despair to live while every one around me dies protecting me. I always tell myself that I should never have a companion they get in the way, but what I really mean is I don't know if I will be able to keep them safe. If or when something happens to them the burden on my shoulders grows in size pushing me farther and farther out of sanity and over the cliff. There was once someone who could lift my burden, a light that showed me the way. But like everyone else she is gone. Gone! I had the chance to see her one last time on that beach, and I couldn't even utter the words that had been surrounding my every thought. God you bloody coward! Why couldn't you just have said it? She deserved to hear it. Rose Tyler….. Ohh never mind its too late now.

Rose's pov

" Rose, what are you doing back here", Mickey asked even though he already knew the answer.

" I can't get him out of my head", she replied without hesitation

" Rose you come down here every week just sittin here hoping that you are going to see him again, but we both know…" Rose cut him off

" I know that he can't come back, I do, but every thought I have is consumed with him. I tell myself that I won't come back, but I always find myself here week after week waiting for him, my Doctor."

" Look I know you and the Doctor had something, but we did too. He isn't here and I am , Rose…"

" Mickey, we can never go back to way things were. Nothing will ever be the same for me. Once you travel with the doctor and see all the beautiful things out there you can never truly go back. It is like your mind is opened to something bigger something so dangerous that you could never control, but you long for it just the same."

"I know that we will never be that way again, but look at you! It's blimey unhealthy, Rose, he is NEVER coming back, and sooner or later you are going to have to face that."

How could I ever accept that. I hear what he says to me, but it is like my mind shuts him out. He wastes his breath on me. Being with the Doctor was the best thing that ever happened to me. I will wait today and tomorrow and how ever long I have to, to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious enemy

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious enemy**

" Oh lord Zarfon, something magnificent has happened."

" What could be so wonderful for you to yell the news?"

" Lord there is another"

"Another ?"

" Another timelord"

" Are you sure ? This can not be they were all destroyed."

"We were mistaken there is one who is still living a sun of Gallifrey who wanders the universe saving worlds."

" If what you say is true then we will finally be able to finish our plan and cut our final tie to the time lord species. We must find him urgently."

" We have located his time and relative dimention in space. It is orbited around a planet in the galaxy milky way near a planet called 'earth' "

"What ties does he have with this 'earth' ?"

"We looked into his time stream and have seen him save this planet many times. He is always with someone. He calls them his 'companions' but they all seem to disappear. We did find that there is one of his companions that still lingers in his stream."

" Who?"

"A woman called by the name of an earth flower, Rose."

"Wonderful…"


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

Chapter 3: Gone

Rose's pov:

The sun had already begun to set. She knew it was time to leave, and again she told herself that maybe it was truly time to let go and move on. But no matter how many times she said this she still knew deep down that nothing will ever change about her coming back. She glanced up at the sky and marveled at the little stars coming out warning of the night. Memories flowed back to her of looking at the stars when she was able to touch them if she wanted to all she had to do was reach…. Her thoughts finally came back to where her body was, on earth. She turned away and started to walk back to her car, but turned back to catch a glimpse of the sky one last time. Her eyes caught a strange light that has never been in the stars before. The light grew brighter like something was coming closer. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, and goose bumps formed on her arms. She shivered but not from the cold air but the strange feeling of the light. She couldn't put her finger on it but something didn't feel right. She thought about running, but she knew she couldn't even if she tried to because her legs had grown numb and heavy. Suddenly there was a blue light surrounding her. She tried to scream for help, but no one was around to hear her cries. That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

Doctor's pov:

The doctor was still sulking away, thinking of the times with Rose that felt so long ago. He thought of how her face would light up when they would go somewhere. It never failed she was always so excited and happy no matter what strange or sometimes dangerous, well usually dangerous, place they were she always found something great about it and would smile away. She stuck with him through everything. She never left his side no matter what could happen to her. She was brave and that was one of the many things he loved about her. She was so kind and caring to everyone she met. It was natural for her because she put everyone before herself. She almost died that way. Even on that day she chose him over her own family, but in the end the universe took away someone else he loved. Sometimes he felt the universe was against him. On that thought he felt a burning in his pocket he pulled out the psychic paper wondering who would have sent him a message. When he opened it all he could do was stare. His whole body turned numb and felt like it would fall over. He reread the message over and over again wondering if he would realize that he had read it wrong, but no matter how many times he reread it nothing changed. The same word stared back at him those same letters that meant so much more than they should the word BADWOLF.

He didn't understand only him and one other person knew this word and how special it was. If this word was sent to him that can only mean one impossible thing. The thing he has longed for. Rose was back. He didn't know how and he didn't care the only thing running through his mind was how they could be together again, and how he could finally say the words that have been weighing in his tongue for so long… then he realized something. For one how would she be able to send him a message and second if she sent this message that means she is in danger! He felt the adrenaline rushing through his body. He would find her and save her. Hold on Rose I am on my way!

Rose's pov:

Rose woke up with a stabbing pain in her head. She tried to lift her head but it felt as heavy as a brick. Just from that simple action her whole body began to ache. When she was finally up right it took her a moment to catch her breathe from the strain. She looked around and confusion taken over by fear flashed through her. The memory of what happened flooded back to her. The strange blue light that surrounded her and then darkness. Taking in her surroundings it was dark and she could barely make out anything. Feeling around she felt metal all around, and when her eyes adjusted she found herself locked in a cage. There was nothing else around her just emptiness. Her mind flashed with different ideas of what to do. She felt around the outside of the cage to see if she could somehow locate and pick the lock, but there wasn't one she checked three times. She heard noises coming from somewhere beyond the dark and empty room. Unsure of her next move she laid back down and pretended to be unconscious when two sets of footsteps sounded in the room. The first voice coming from one pair of steps spoke,

" Is the human awake yet?"

"No", answered the other voice," Do you think we killed her? Humans are quite fragile. Maybe we should try and wake her?"

"For what reasons? Her purpose here is still in the process, and we won't need her until the final stage".

"I don't see why we don't just discard of the useless creature"

"Her life is what will help us gain the sacred power, and without her he will never help us."

"It is so unfortunate how easily he will be taken down because of his weakness for humans. A great man with godlike qualities risking everything for a mere mortal."

"Pathetic I know, but Sifar tis none of our concern for the power is our only goal and only with the powerful man can we achieve our goal."

"Yeah Montae you are right. Come we will come back to check on the human later"

The two voices leave leaving Rose to herself , but all she can think is one word. The word that always gives her strength and courage. DOCTOR…DOCTOR….HELP ME


End file.
